She saved me
by clairepeacocke
Summary: Hermione is still a powerful witch but what happens if even after she has erased her parents minds they are killed. Not by the death eaters but by some of the order who took it upon themselves to make sure that no one could ever find out that secret. That is going to do exactly what the hope not to do. Dark Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **P.O.V. Hermione**

The day that I had learnt my parents had been killed by none other than members of the order of the phoenix, was the day that I used the one last thing my parents had given me and that was also the very same thing they were killed for, even though they did not remember what it was anymore.

I had one big secrete that no one new till the war started and it was that I was not my parents true daughter but one they were asked to look after by some of their friends. Her parents had told when she was five years old that she was not their true daughter but even then she could tell that, she never looked like her parents or acted like them, the only thing she had in common with them was her drive for knowledge on all things.

They only told her who and what her parents were when she was 8 years old. Her real parents were from the wizarding world but only her mother was a witch, her father was what they called a lycan, and no he did not turn into a wolf on a full moon, but he did turn into a wolf at choice.

Now you see the type of lycan he was is very special in the fact that yes they can have lycan children but only with other lycans, if they have a child with a witch or wizard then the child won't be a lycan but they will be able to blood bond with a lycan. Blood bonding cannot be done with muggles or with anyone who does not have at least one lycan as a mate; it allows the lycan and their chosen partner to connect on a deeper level. Say if their mate was in danger they would be to tell if they are in danger, they can also sense when their mate is near, no they cannot read each other's thoughts but if they did try to communicate with each other they would be able to get a sense of what is trying to be said.

The blood bond is one of the two types of bonds a lycan can form and blood bond ties you to only that person meaning the lycan cannot bond with another in any other form of bond. The tricky thing with blood bonds is that if a lycan does blood bond with their mate, the mate will yes be bonded to the other person but that does not mean it was is a blood bond. Both parties have to perform the blood bond steps to be fully blood bonded. If the bond is only one sided it does not weaken it but it does mean the other person who is not blood boned would be able to do a normal bond with another lycan or witch/wizard, they could even have another blood bond with another person but they will not be blood bonded to either person.

Now the unique thing about half-lycans is that they don't have all the abilities of a lycan but they can form bonds with another lycan. This was Hermione's biggest secrete was that she was a half lycan and that she was the descendant of one of the most powerful lycans to ever be born. This meant any bonds she formed with another lycan would be even more strong and powerful, cause you see these bonds also allow the mates to share their powers so what one mate is exceedingly good at their partner would gain some of that extra power. As we all know Hermione is an extremely powerful witch the strongest seen since Morgana was alive and now we know she had the blood of one of the most powerful male lycans ever, this meant that her first blood bonded mate would then receive all that extra power sitting inside her from her father.

Now she was going to use this last ever gift from her parents to gain the power she needed to exact the revenge she was going to take out on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **P.O.V. Unknown**

I have been kept in this cell since the day I first changed and they saw just how powerful I was, I am the son of the second strongest know lycans, that being my father my mother was a warrior lycan, again proving where his strength came from. When he first turned they all started saying he may very well be the strongest male lycan to have ever lived. That is what got him here, when Voldermort heard of the whispers and tales of his possible strength, he had him kidnapped and brought here to this unknown place. From what he had figured out over the years was that he was still in England and they were keeping him in a dungeon below some mansion, they had taken him out for his training but they always emerged near the back of the property near some woods and he never seen any of his captures faces or heard their real voices.

Since he had been taken when he was 11 and he could only assume based and the events and parties he heard going on above him that he had been here for about 10 years which would make him 21. He had been held here for 10 years and during those eleven years he had changed so much that he would not be easily recognised if it were not for the tattoo he had gotten when he was 10 when he officially in his parents and families eyes had become a man.

Over the last 10 years he had been trained in strength, stealth and his sense, he was stronger and faster than he ever could imagine he could become. Yes they fed him enough so that he could keep his strength and continue training but it was never nice, but the one thing they did to make sure that he could not escape or kill them was to inject him daily for a year when he first arrived, with vampire venom. Normally it would not affect him in any way but he had been give large doses of it daily for the first year that he had become a sort of hybrid, he did not need blood to survive but it did make him stronger and if he was not given enough it would weaken him to the point that he could not move. This was how they controlled him was by using the blood as a way of torturing him, so that in the end he would not try anything for if he did they would poor his daily amount of blood on the floor in front of him so that for the rest of the night he would have to smell its sweet scent.

But soon he would be rescued from this cell and he knew that whoever it was he would serve them till his last breathe.

A/N.

Hi guys so these first two chapters are just a bit of an insight of the two main characters and their past and some of the events leading up to them meeting. So I won't change much of the story, such as the people who die but I will change some of the Character point of views or personalities. Am only going to say this once I don't own any of the harry potter characters or the books those all go to the author J. K. Rowling, I only own my characters. So hope u guys enjoy, won't be too many of these and your input is greatly appreciated. One final thing my main character pairing of Hermione and this guy won't be from the beginning there will be other men in her life before she commits to him. So onto the story will try update once a week if I am delayed please bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**P.O.V. Unknown**

 **12** **th** **June 1998**

I knew something was wrong because I had heard no movement from above for the past couple of weeks, I did not know how long but I had no strength left in my body to even open my eyes. So it must have finally happened, this big battle I kept hearing my captures talking about that could be the only explanation as to why no one was here not even that snivelling little rat man who I assume is called Wormtail as he often called by my captures. He normally came down to bring me food, when the others were out doing whatever it was they did, but I had not even heard his sorrowful whimpers, which is what lead me to believe that this big battle had occurred and that someone should be back soon to either free me or kill me.

That was until I heard what sounded like heels clicking on the stone steps that lead into my cell and I thought that must be impossible because why would they send a woman down to see me. The last time he had heard the clicking sound of heels was before he was taken. Soon he heard them reach the last step and what sounded like a males voice say I must warn you about what you are about to see and this will be the key to your success. With that I used the last of my energy to look up slightly, then I saw her and I knew she was no ordinary woman, she was a queen and she made sure everyone knew it. She had long brunette hair which hung down in a beautiful mess of curls, if you looked hard enough you could see honey coloured highlights but I knew they were natural just by their look, I knew that if I had to touch just one curl that it would feel as smooth as silk, and flow through my fingers like water, she had a small straight nose perfect size for her face, with full dark red lips, which were pulled back in a smirk and showed her bright white teeth. Next was her body, I may not have seen a women in over 10 years but I knew that she was beautiful, strong and confident all by the way she held herself, with her shoulders back puffing out her already rather large breasts and showing her long limbs with the tight fitted long sleeve shirt and tight jeans, finally paired off with a pair of combat boot like heals I used to see my mother wear. She appeared rather tall thanks to her heals but I could tell that if she were to take them off that she would only just reach my chest, she didn't wear gloves like my captures did but then again they never showed their faces either. I could see her long black nails, so sharp looking I could bet they would leave rather deep marks if needed.

Finally my eyes went back to her face and I knew I would be forever lost to her; she had such dark brown eyes that appeared even darker with all her dark eye makeup. Then I looked to her lips painted in the same shade of blood red as her nails, pulled back over a set of bright white teeth in a look almost feral. That was when I knew who she was, she was the lost daughter of the strongest lycans ever, and I had only ever seen that look once before on a man who all feared for since he had lost his daughter and blood mate he had sworn to make sure no one would ever harm her. But sadly he had died many years later at the hands of the ministry, who believed him to be too powerful and needed to be disposed of, now standing before me with the same look as her darkened soul father was his daughter, my saviour.

She looked back at the young man behind her and grinned a devilish smile at him and then proceeded to move towards me with a stride that oozed power and pride that forced me to lower my head in respect and in lack of energy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

 **2** **nd** **May 1998**

He had finally done it, all the sacrifices we had made all the loved ones lost, and it was all finally worth it to see Voldermort finally met his end at the hands of my best friend Harry Potter. We all stood there for a few moments not moving not believing that he was finally dead, but we all knew that even though he was dead the war was still not over, but we would still have time to mourn and sort our lives out before we had to finish it.

My first thought was that we the golden trio could finally relax and just be friends and I could finally be with Ron and maybe I could work on helping restore the Grangers memories, though I would have to find them first I know they are in Australia but where in Australia I do not know. Never mind that can all be dealt with in time for now we have people who need to be treated and the dead collected and their families notified.

 **5** **th** **May 1998**

Today was the day I found out that the Grangers have been killed. It has been a few days since the Battle of Hogwarts, we have moved all the bodies most of the funerals are to begin in a few days, Harry had finally patched things up with Ginny and they decided to get to know each other again before they jump right back into each other's arms, Ron was happy to hear that he can only handle knowing his best friend and sister are dating in small amounts. Though I am happy for them and keep having to remind Ron what it must be like for Harry to see us together, his two best friends, with their tongues down each other's throats all the time.

I found out the Grangers were dead when at the order meeting earlier that day I had mentioned wanting to go find them and bring them back here and possibly fix their memories. That was when Minerva (she had banned us from calling her professor anymore) sat me down and told me that she had asked some of her friends in Australia to keep an eye on the Grangers for me. On the 28th of February she got a letter stating that on the 21st of that month the Grangers had been killed. That was all she said she could tell me and that there was nothing more that the order could do to help her find their bodies as it was believed that death eaters had attempted to force information out of them, despite it being well know that they had no memory of her.

She had gone straight to Ron and cried in his arms for hours, later that night I lost my virginity to him thinking that it would help the pain in my heart but it didn't. I knew the Grangers were not my real parents but no one else knew that and they had still raised me so to a degree they were my parents but not by blood.

 **12** **th** **May 1998**

Many would say that today was the day I went dark but to me it was the day that my true self came out. After learning or the Grangers deaths I mourned them for a few days but then I decided that I had to find out exactly what happened to them because the only people who knew they were even in Australia was the order and Harry and Ron. That was when I knew that something was wrong and had I had to know exactly what happened and if the order couldn't help me then I would just do it on my own. When I told Ron my plan he lost his temper saying that I should just let it go and move on, when I tried to explain to him that I just couldn't he told me to either pick my dead parents or us. That night I was in Australia looking for my parent's house and talking to people. After a few days of this i learnt the truth and it showed me just how much I really knew about the people I loved.

As it turned out there was a small group of people in the order who knew I had a secrete but they but they did not know what it was, so behind all the others backs they got in contact with Ron whilst he was on the run and made him to believe that he should tell them where my parents were as they believed if the Grangers still lived then it would put everything at risk because they could not be trusted even with their memories gone. So Ron believe them and told them where they were, the group dressed up like death eaters and went on the hunt for the Grangers sure enough they found them and tortured them for the information because surely if I were to have gone to such great lengths to hide them, then they would surly know my big secrete. They Knew that whatever my secrete was it could change the outcome of this war and oh boy where they right.

That day I decided that none of them could ever be trusted so I left and made the choice that it was now time that maybe a new group of people should run this place and that I would be the one to lead this group. Now I knew on my own did not have any money or power to pull enough people to my side, but I knew who did even if many considered him to be a coward, I did not. So I got in contact with Draco Malfoy the only person I knew who would be able to rally troops and help me transform into the person I wish to be. Of course at first he thought it was just a trick by the order till I told him what had happened to my parents, and then he agreed to meet me at the leaky cauldron where we would then apparate to a hidden location to discuss it more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

 **12** **th** **June 1998**

I had just arrived at the leaky cauldron and preceded to the back corner of the bar, from here I would be able see all that entered or exited the bar. Not long after I had sat down I saw the unmistakable platinum blonde hair that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. I decided to just stay seated in my little alcove and watch him for a while, but that did not last long for soon enough I saw that same head of hair walking straight towards me.

"Granger"

" _Malfoy"_

"Shall we leave to a more private place?"

" _Lead the way Mr. Malfoy."_

At that comment Draco gave me a look as if to say, what you are playing at women. We started to move back towards the entrance, where we then moved to a deserted alley to disaperate. He held out his arm for and when I took it without any complaints or remarks he gave me a strange look.

"May I ask Granger why it is that you are treating me like and equal and not some death eater scum that ruined your life and harassed you all throughout our school years?"

"well Malfoy I have decided that in order for this to work then we should let the past go and move on from it and treat each other as equals, because we cannot achieve what we desire with put the others help. You see my point?"

At that Draco looked at me as if I was a different person which he was not wrong about, the girl they all once knew is gone and in her place I stand to show them all that what a big mistake they made. By now we had arrived at our mysterious location which if I remember correctly is Malfoy Manor, for a moment memories from that night came flashing forward causing me to stumble slightly, but not enough for Draco to notice, so we carried on to wherever it was that this man was taking me.

Soon enough we arrived at the mansion, but instead of entering it like I thought, we diverted around the side. I looked across to Draco to get any hint as to what was about to happen, he must have felt my loo and turned to me,

"What is it Miss granger?"

"Where exactly is it that you are taking me Mr Malfoy?"

"You will see Miss Granger, I am about to show you the key to our success."

At that he carried on to the far side of the mansion near what appeared to be a forest, and we suddenly came to a stop. Draco turned to the side of the mansion that was covered in vines but like always with these old mansions these vines were there for a very sneaky reason. And to just prove me right he pulled them to the side to reveal a stone like door, that if you were not looking for it or properly you would not see it. Draco turned to me,

"Behind this door Miss Granger is the key to you being able to achieve your full power and truly honour and use the gift your parents left you." He looked back at the door and continued, "I was not aware of this all until after my father's passing in the final battle and I could finally access his study as I am the head of my house now. What I learnt was extraordinary but at the same time I have a feeling you will or may find it a bit inhuman."

We entered the door which by now he had opened and started to descend the stairs the further we went down the colder it became and the torches that lined the stairs would just light up as we moved further down. Oh how magic amazed me at times for example you would expect the walls and floor to be covered in like a gunge but because it was a magical house it did not have any, making it easier to walk down these stairs in my heels and dress as we rounded a corner, Draco turned to me,

"I warn you Miss Granger what you are about to see is not the most prettiest of sights and also be prepared for you lycan instincts to take over control."

With that in mind I watched as he opened an old wooden door and stood back to let me go down first, he followed soon after. What I hope to be the last of the stairs as I rounded the side, what I saw shocked me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Unknown P.O.V.**

 **12** **th** **June 1998**

That was until I heard what sounded like heels clicking on the stone steps that lead into my cell and I thought that must be impossible because why would they send a woman down to see me. The last time he had heard the clicking sound of heels was before he was taken. Soon he heard them reach the last step and what sounded like a males voice say I must warn you about what you are about to see and this will be the key to your success. With that I used the last of my energy to look up slightly, then I saw her and I knew she was no ordinary woman, she was a queen and she made sure everyone knew it. She had long brunette hair which hung down in a beautiful mess of curls, if you looked hard enough you could see honey coloured highlights but I knew they were natural just by their look, I knew that if I had to touch just one curl that it would feel as smooth as silk, and flow through my fingers like water, she had a small straight nose perfect size for her face, with full dark red lips, which were pulled back in a smirk and showed her bright white teeth. Next was her body, I may not have seen a women in over 10 years but I knew that she was beautiful, strong and confident all by the way she held herself, with her shoulders back puffing out her already rather large breasts and showing her long limbs with the tight fitted long sleeve shirt and tight jeans, finally paired off with a pair of combat boot like heals I used to see my mother wear. She appeared rather tall thanks to her heals but I could tell that if she were to take them off that she would only just reach my chest, she didn't wear gloves like my captures did but then again they never showed their faces either. I could see her long black nails, so sharp looking I could bet they would leave rather deep marks if needed.

Finally my eyes went back to her face and I knew I would be forever lost to her; she had such dark brown eyes that appeared even darker with all her dark eye makeup. Then I looked to her lips painted in the same shade of blood red as her nails, pulled back over a set of bright white teeth in a look almost feral. That was when I knew who she was, she was the lost daughter of the strongest lycans ever, and I had only ever seen that look once before on a man who all feared for since he had lost his daughter and blood mate he had sworn to make sure no one would ever harm her. But sadly he had died many years later at the hands of the ministry, who believed him to be too powerful and needed to be disposed of, now standing before me with the same look as her darkened soul father was his daughter, my saviour.

She looked back at the young man behind her and grinned a devilish smile at him and then proceeded to move towards me with a stride that oozed power and pride that forced me to lower my head in respect and in lack of energy.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I walked down the stairs and as I rounded the corner I came to the sight of what looked to be a young man older than me chained to the walls by both his arms and feet, he was kneeling at first as he was watching me with a look of enquiry. You could see the muscles in his shoulders and arms tensed from being pulled up and his toned stomach that was hunched forward using the chains to help hold himself up. You could see the lack of strength in the way his blue eyes were faded, the small specks of green in them almost completely faded out, he had a strong and broad chin and blonde hair that was darkened by the filth in it. I looked back at Draco and gave him a devilish smirk showing him my approval and understanding of what he was and how he could help me. I knew he was one of the most powerful lycan to live, I had read about how he went missing at the age of 11 and so I knew by his marks on his arms who he was and so I knew exactly what Draco's plan was for him and me.

I stood there watching him for a sort while as he as observed, there were many different things I could do with him but only one truly stuck out to me and that was to let him drink some of my blood and bond with him. I went to move forward when I felt a hand on my arm stopping me in my tracks; I turned to look at Draco and he gave me a look to say that we needed to talk first before we did anything else. He pulled on my arm leading me up the stairs and back out into the sunlight, he closed the door again and turned to me opening his mouth to begin to speak.

" Miss Granger there is something else you should know about him, I know from the look in your eyes that you know who he is but you don't know what he really is."

I looked at him in confusion what did he mean, I knew what he was, he was a lycan. As if sensing my confusion he carried on with a look of apprehension.

"Hermione he is a hybrid, my father and the other death eaters used to feed him blood and inject him with small doses of vampire venom. I was also shocked when I read it in my father's diary, but if you are about to do what I think you are you needed to know that first."

I stood there for a few seconds watching him looking for any signs of a lie but it did not, I thought about what he had said and I knew it would re-power him again but I could not know how much. Was this a chance I was willing to take, he could become so powerful that he could break free and just kill us all or the bond would stop him, all these I had to take into consideration and that's when I knew what I was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

 **12** **th** **June 1998**

I turned back to Draco, who was watching me with a sense of caution.

"Shall we go inside and discuss our plans more clearly with each other?"

He looked a bit shocked for all of a split second and then turned and started walking back towards the front of the house. I followed him but did not walk in front of next to him just yet as it was his house and this would be the first time that I was coming in as a guest so it was only polite to let him lead.

When we reached the front of the house I stopped to admire it properly this time. It was not a dark looking as the last time I had seen it, it must be because Lord Voldermort was no longer residing there anymore. Draco by then had reached the front doors of the giant mansion. I on the other hand was still at the bottom of the stairs, we stood staring at each other for a few minutes, as I realised this was the first time that I was properly looking at him since the final battle. He had truly grown into a fine young man, with broad shoulders but not overly so; he had cut his hair much shorter than what he used to keep it and had started to grow a beard by the looks of it. He was dressed in a suit but it did not look like that of wizarding robes but like a muggle suit but made from wizarding material and not muggle.

I slowly ascended the stairs towards him, all the whole while looking into his eyes which were looking back at me but not challenging me, it showed me he was not going to just blindly follow me but also that he respected that I was the more powerful one of the two of us. I finally reached the massive oak double doors, he finally broke our stare and turned to the two doors and put a hand on either door and with an almighty heave they pushed open to reveal the inside. It had changed a lot since he had obviously become the head of house, but it looked better instead of it looking sickly it looked like a house of someone who knew they had money and power and was not shy of showing it but also knew that there was no point in over indulging either.

Gone where those horrible white marble stairs and black walls in their places now was a dark oak stairs and of course emerald green walls, all which matched Draco's personality. The floors where no longer marble but a very dark wood, though I don't know what type. With that we entered the house and stopped. Draco turned to me,

"Do you wish to have a small tour of the house of would you prefer to go straight to the study and get the discussion out of the way."

"I think it would be best if we got the discussion out of the way."

He nodded at me and instead of going up the stairs like I thought he would he turned to the left and walked down a hallway and stopped at the last door on the right. He opened it and held it open for me to enter first, so I did and stopped just inside to inspect it. It was all decorated in wooden accents and a deep green carpet. There was a fireplace lit on the one side of the room and it was surrounded by a few dark brown leather armchairs and a sofa of the same kind, there was a desk set on the opposite wall and the rest of the walls where covered in bookshelves and filled with hundreds of books, there was another door which I would assume lead to the room at the end of the hallway which I can imagine based on stories I have heard is the family library. I looked back at Draco to see where it was we are to be sitting, he obviously understood what I was asking and held his arm out directing me to the lounge like area.

I took a seat in one of the armchairs and got comfortable, Draco was over by a small table in the corner, which as I look at it now contains a variety of different types of alcohols in them. He turned to me,

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Well if you have a Fire Whiskey I will have some of that please."

He nodded his head and proceeds to poor two tumblers with a generous helping of it in. He then came and sat in the chair next to me and handed me my glass, I took a sip first before either of us could talk and looked into the fire thinking. Draco obviously sensing my distance proceeded to ask,

"So what shall we do now?"

I looked back at him and stared for a few seconds comprehending his question.

"I say that we should discuss how about it is we are going to take over this country."

He looked at me for a few seconds and seemed to be contemplating what it is he should ask or say next.

"Well how exactly are you wanting to take it over and lead it then."

I gave him a vicious smile,

"Oh I don't plan on just taking it over and leading it I plan on ruling it. I plan to be its queen and show them that this is only one true way to lead them and it will be my way and my descendant's way."

I looked back at the fire and finished off the rest of my drink and turned back to Draco who appeared to be assessing what I had said.

"I agree with you but how are you going to go about this, how are you going get the people to support you in this?"

"Well Draco this is where I hope to use you to your greatest you are a Lord you deserve to have a say in this worlds life and all the other Lords do as well and I was planning on getting you to go about and start getting them to think what it would be like if that came true then we would get them thinking of who they would support to rule this country and that is where I come in I will give them that promise that if the support me I will give them their true power back in this place and that I will make sure that everyone knows and obeys it."

With that Draco stood up and came to stand in front of me, he looked at me in the eye and then proceeded to bend at the knee and bow before me, he took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss, one like that which a person would give when greeting their queen. He lifted his head,

" I will help you in any way that I can as I believe you are just what we need and regardless of your parents you are a true witch. So please let me be the first to follow you and pledge my allegiance and may I also say thank you your grace for trusting me with so much."

I looked at him positioned like this and realised that this man did not belong there, so I stood up and whilst doing so forced him to stand as well.

" Also another thing that I have just realised is how am I to prove to them that I will do as I say and what better way to do so than for it to appear as though you are courting and also there is no better way to get back at those who hurt me than like this."

" I would be honoured to my queen and if you are going to want to appear strong I think it would be best if we first started with your look, not that what you are wearing now is bad, it is actually perfect and so we need to follow suit with this sort of style may I be allowed to accompany you tomorrow to do so?"

" you may and now I think it is time I got back home and started sorting out my affairs, good by Draco and thank you for your hospitality and I will show myself out thank you."

I walked out of the room and out the entrance and through the gates and back home all the while thinking, this may just end up being more fun than I thought and also that maybe I should get some more food for the house.

**********************************************************************************A/N:

Hi Guys sorry for the delay in the chapter but for the next few months I will only be able to update at least once a month but if I can do more I will. Hope you are enjoying so far


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

 **13** **th** **June 1998**

When I got back home last night I sat on my old sofa and looked around my rather shabby apartment and I thought to myself that this is not the place someone like me should be living in so I wrote to Draco explaining to him that tomorrow we would need to look for a new place for me and we agreed a small house would be best. Draco wrote back to say that he knew someone who could help us and asked me what I was looking for exactly so I sat down with a quill and parchment and got onto a list. It looked something like this:

2 Bedrooms

Master bedroom needs own bathroom and small fireplace

Another bathroom for guests

Lounge area with fireplace

Dining room area that is connected to both the kitchen and lounge

Study/office

Medium sized garden or bigger

Near Draco's Mansion

Modern style building

Access to floo network

I sent this list off to Draco and he replied soon enough that he had passed on the information to the real-estate agent who had replied back very quickly that they knew just the place but it may need some work done. I wrote back to Draco to say that, that was ok and that I wished for him to come with me to show that we were together and serious about our relationship, so much so to the point that I was getting a house closer to him and that we were looking at it together. We then agreed that after the house we would get some lunch at a rather well know restaurant in Diagon Alley, in hopes that we would get spotted and that it would soon enough be in the papers. After lunch we would then go shopping for anything I might need for my new house and clothes, after all that we would go back to his house for dinner and discuss our plans further.

I had told Draco to come to my house at half seven so that I can talk to him more about our relationship as I had decided on a few changes to it last night, he would be having breakfast with me and then we would leave at about half eight to meet the real-estate agent at this house he said was perfect.

It was now almost half seven and Draco would be here any minute. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and heeled boots which came up to my knees, they were styled similar to my combat boots, a black loose top and I was going to wear my black leather jacket with it later. The reason for this choice of outfit was that it looked smart but casual and something someone my age would wear, the dark colours to represent my new choice of life and heels to show power also, Draco said he would be wearing a similar outfit which apparently would help to show that we were together. I had also decided last night to go and change my last name to my proper surname, the name of my biological parents. Which would also hit at my new status in life and make it a bit more acceptable for me to be courting with Draco.

As I finished that thought I heard a knock on my door, as I moved to answer it I saw it was exactly half-past seven, making me smile at his punctuality. I open the door to se Draco standing there in a pair of dark blue jeans similar shade to mine with black boots on he had a simple emerald green shirt on which was both loose and tight on him, so that it showed some of his muscles but still left much to imagination, he also wore a dark brown leather jacket it was so dark it almost looked black. He was standing there poised and ready for anything, I stepped back from the door to allow him in. When I turned around from closing the door I saw him looking around my sitting room with a look of not quite disgusts but displeasure. He turned to me and said,

"I can see why you want to find a new place to live, this is really not suitable of you."

I just nodded and moved into the kitchen to start making some coffee, I turned to him as I was getting down some mugs and he just nodded understanding what I was asking. It amazed me that he could just see what I wanted from him and not even have to ask but just reply with his own look to answer me. I carried on and soon enough the kettle was boiled I turned back to him to ask if he wanted milk and sugar, he replied before I could even open my mouth,

"Black with three sugars please."

I just turned back and made two identical cups of coffee, I really didn't know just how alike we were in certain things, further encouraging me that I had made the right decision with what I was going to do or say to him next. I sat at the small table in the kitchen and nodded to the chair opposite me telling him to sit where I had placed his coffee. He just went and sat there without a word, making me smile into my mug as he just did as I told him without a single word. Once he was sat down and drinking his coffee comfortably, I began to tell him of my new plan for our relationship and its future,

"Yesterday we agreed to make it look as though we had been courting each other for some time, now I don't wish to change that but to make it a permanent matter that is if you agree?"

" _I don't mean to second guess you but I was under the impression that you were going to marry and blood mate fully with our special friend and I am not saying that I don't want to marry you because it would be an honour, I am just making sure we are on the same page."_

"I appreciate that you may be confused but yes that was my plan but I was thinking that it would be better for us to actually marry and I need to be married by the time I am crowned these peoples queen. But I do not wish to be married to that man as he has not been in the real world for too long and he would never be able to understand me and be able to act the way I need him to in public the way you can and do? Do you see where I am going at and I still do wish to blood mate with him."

" _well that makes a lot of sense and I am honoured you have chosen me to be your husband but what exactly will happen then with the succession of your children and such other things and would people be aware of this other man in your life?"_

" yes but only my lords would be and well I was thinking if you should agree that our first born son would take over the your place as Lord Malfoy and well heir presumptive would be me and that mans first born as agreed before, but then if me and him never have any more children but me and you do then our children would then follow after that one if should Merlin forbid it something happened to him."

" _Well then if you will have me I accept all those terms my Queen."_

I just smiled at him and carried on with my coffee, he had then bowed his head to me and stayed like that not moving. I had soon finished my coffee after talking and moved around the table to next to him, where he still kept his head bowed, so I grabbed his chin and bent down to give him a kiss as a sign of my approval of all he has done so far. I soon stepped back and got to making us a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, during all of this he stayed seated and watched me whilst drinking his coffee. Soon enough we had finished eating and it was time for us to leave. When we got to the door he helped me into my jacket than we moved out the door and locked it and checked my wards, when all that was done he held out his arm for me to hold so we could side-apparate.

A few seconds later we had arrived by his gates and standing there waiting for us was a short man in a suit who the proceeded to shake hands with both me and Draco, he explained to us that the house he thought was perfect was just a couple of meters down from Draco's. That pleased me a lot, as we began to walk towards it Draco once again held out his arm to me, as I had dropped when we arrived to great the man, now as we were walking behind the man he kept shooting glances back at us and our linked arms at which I proceeded to place my free hand on his bicep and place my head on his shoulder making it more believable and evident that we were together. Not too long after we had started walking we came to a gravel driveway that was lined with trees. We stopped here and the man explained that this was the beginning of the driveway which stretched another two hundred to three hundred meters before we would reached the house, as he was saying this we had started walking towards the house, you could hear the gravel crunching under our shoes. Soon we reached the house at which point the driveway did a sort of loop around a beautiful fountain which looked like it could do with a good clean, he then turned to us and explained that this house was a bit bigger than what I had asked for and had a few extra things that he thought I might like, for one the border of the property was right next to Draco's meaning we were actually neighbours but due to the sheer size of the two properties it didn't really count. This actually pleased me which Draco could see on my face and told the man to proceed with the tour of the house, the entrance was up a few stairs and there were two large double doors, though not as large as Draco's.

The entrance way lead right to the lounge and the study/ mini library (according to the man), the lounge was to the right and the office to the left, now the lounge and dining room are connected but separated at the same time, then to get to the kitchen you have to go through the dining room but to get to the dining room you would not have to go through the lounge it can also be accessed by a door which is found in the entrance way, the kitchen is separated from the dining room by a small island that can also serve as a smaller dining table if you have fewer guests, the island runs about half the length of the gap between the walls and is on the left hand side of the gap. Now the kitchen itself is rather big with a worktop right in the middle with a large 5 plate gas stove on the right-hand side of it then there is a oven mounted in the wall directly as you turn around from the stove, a large double door fridge and on the left-hand side of the kitchen is made up of a small walk in pantry and the rest of the space contains a long counter which has cupboards both bellow and above it as well as draws for different things. There was a door in the right hand corner of the kitchen which leads out to a small launderette and then from there you can access the backyard.

The backyard is rather spacious with the boundary being shown by a line of trees and small wall. It can not only be accessed by the kitchen but also the dining room and lounge which share a large set of French sliding doors and a glass wall which runs the whole length of it. The same style of glass windows which are from floor to ceiling, also make up the one side of the lounge as well. Now if you went up the stairs if you turned right you would get to the guest room which also had a small bathroom which consisted of, a toilet, a basin and a shower/bath. If you turned right then you got to the master bedroom which had a small fireplace and sitting area away from the bed, there were again floor to ceiling glass windows and a set of French sliding doors which would lead out to a rather nice sized balcony which could comfortably hold a small table and chairs and a sun lounger off to the side, perfect for reading. Then there was a huge walk in closet and then there was the master bathroom. It had a large bath Jacuzzi and a large glass shower tucked in the corner, there was a double sink and a toilet as well.

We were now standing outside the house discussing the price of it and payment and other stuff. At the end of it the house cost 1 550 000 Galleons (7 750 000 pounds), all that was left was to sign the papers for it and get a designer and fix the place up, but that could all be done on Monday morning. We shook hands with the man and he soon after disaperated away with a huge grin on his face. I turned to Draco a large grin on my face and looped my arms around his neck to which he placed his on the waist so we were at that point touching chest to chest, I looked up at him and kissed him but at that moment we were interrupted by a crack signalling someone had just arrived by apparition. I pulled back and looked over Draco's shoulder to see the real;-estate agent standing there shocked and blushing at the same time, but when he saw I was looking at him he dropped his eyes and cleared his throat and began to speak,

"Sorry for disrupting you my Queen I just came back to thank you again and to let you know that you have my support and should you ever need any help just let me know."

To that he bowed and stayed like that till I thanked him, all the while not moving from Draco's arms. When he had left again and hopefully for the last time I looked back to Draco and this time I grabbed his face and really kissed him, he in return pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my back holding me to him. When we finally needed air I pulled back and looked at him he was looking very dazed and his hair a bit ruffled from my hands grabbing it, on that note I realised he needed to change his hair style it was to plan and boring and it needed to be changed. But back to the point,

"I don't mean to disrespect you luv, but what did I do to earn that? Not saying that I didn't enjoy it cause I did very much, but why?

" _Well that was me saying thank you, you out did yourself with all of this and I am proud to have chosen you also can a girl not kiss her boyfriend" I replied with a wolfish grin._

"thank you, but are you sure this is not to big it was more than you asked for but I thought it would be better it gives you more space and better represents your new status in this world better. Also I hope you did not mind but I have started to recruit people like you asked and well he knows many powerful people who would be interested in your plan."

" _No it is perfect and you are right it suits me better and yes I am happy you told him because it does help us, though later you are going to have to let me know exactly who you have told, but for now let's go and have lunch."_

With that being said we disaperated away to the restaurant, the whole time I was thinking just how beautifully this was all coming together and how fast, I had a house to suit my new status and soon I would have the wardrobe to go with it as well, I had the right man as well and soon everyone would know about it, especially if the real-estate agent tells people which I am hoping he will and to make matters better by Tuesday morning everyone would know who my real parents are and I would have the name to go with it.

A/N:

Hi guys sorry for the delay but have finally finished school and now with more time on my hands I can devote some of it to my book. So here is a longer chapter for you and I hope you all keeping reading and if you guys have any more ideas please pm me and I can see what I can do. Also just to let you know i am using a conversion rate of 1 Galleon = 5 British Pounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

 **13** **th** **June 1998**

After we finished at the restaurant we went shopping for a whole new wardrobe, though I would only be able to receive some of it to my apartment at the moment the rest would be kept until it could be moved to my new house. Next we went shopping for furniture and looked at a few other things for my house like some books and such the more trivial things, but not too many as Draco reminded me that when I move in to my new house I would have a party to celebrate the occasion and that at said party people would gift me with these said trivial items. I didn't really mind as I did not have that much money at the moment I would only receive my full inheritance after Monday.

That's something me and Draco spoke about over lunch was that I would go first thing on Monday morning and sort out my papers regarding my parents after which I would then o over to Gringotts and prove my true birth through their system and that's when it would become official and Draco was going to meet me at Gringotts after I am done there, from there we would head over to the real-estate agents offices and sign the papers for my house and then we would go and met up with a contractor and architect to work on fixing the place up.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Draco whispering in my ear that it's show time, I look up at him wondering what he is getting at when I flow his gaze and up ahead I see none other than Ron and no surprises lavender brown is hanging off of his arm. We both stop walking and watch them walking down the streets towards us, they have not noticed us yet and that's fine with me as I am enjoying watching them, like one would observe an experiment. It makes me wonder what I saw in him in the first place, he has put on some weight now and is dressed ridiculously, he is trying to look smart but between his weight problem and ill fitting clothes it just makes him look like a slob and that's another difference I see between him and Draco where Ron will accept mediocre done clothes Draco will only accept perfection and he at least has a decent sense of style but he really needs to get his hair sorted and that gives me an idea.

It appears that they are headed to a very well know salon just across the street from us, so I grab drakes arm and drag him in there all the while he is looking at me like I have gone mad, when we get inside the establishment I turn to and give him one of my most devilish smirks that would send most people running for the hills.

"Draco my luv how do you feel about changing that hair cut of yours for me?"

" _Umm, why, what is wrong with the one I have now? Is it the beard do you want me to shave it off?_ "

"No, don't you dare I love that beard on you but I feel as though your hair is just a little too long and scruffy and that it does not quite accentuate your face or this lovely beard you have."

He still looks a bit puzzled but he just shrugs as if say ok well I will trust your opinion.

" _Very well then, at least you picked this place as this is where I usually come and well the owner is a very good friend of ours"_

From the way he said _ours,_ I was assuming that this was one of the few people he had spoken to about me but how much I did not know. With that he turned around and started speaking to the receptionist about getting his hair cut by the owner, I soon lost interest in their conversation and turned to the windows to see where my targets where and they seemed to have stopped for a few minutes talking to some people, obviously about the war based on Ron's smug look and how all the people where hanging off his every word. I just scoffed remembering how he was the one who actually left me and harry for months, whilst he was at home all warm and being feed every meal me and harry were struggling to just survive a single day, not that he would tell anyone that and well Harry just refused to talk about it at all and well I had apparently moved back to the muggle world and abandoned the wizarding world. Huh if only they knew how wrong that was but then of course why would they have any reason to doubt Ron, he was the golden boys best friend and the only one of the golden trio who was willing to talk about the war.

I was once again drawn from my thoughts by Draco sliding his arms around my waist and looking out the window following my line of sight, which led him to Ron and his crowd, the only indication I got that he had seen them was the scoff that left Draco's mouth and a whispered blood traitor following it. I just chuckled at him and turned around in his arms. He could obviously tell what I was going to ask as he told me before I could even open my mouth that the owner was just getting ready and would be with us in a few minutes. I just carried on starring at him picturing him with the hair cut I wanted and how it would not only make him look slightly younger but how it would give him a certain ruggedness that was just so sexy. I slid my hands up from their place on his shoulders, over his collar bones and onto his neck, ending with half of my hand on his jaw line and the rest in his hair, this allowed me to pull his face down to met mine in a soft kiss. Which was prevented from going any further by the receptionist clearing her throat and telling us that the owner was ready for Draco when he was ready, I looked over his shoulder to find that she had her head slightly bowed as if she was apologizing for interrupting us. I moved away from Draco who it looked as though for a split second disappointed at the interruption, but I just brushed it off and moved to follow the young women to the back where Draco would get his hair cut. It was just our luck that as we rounded the corner I heard a tinkering of a bell that usually signals someone entering or exiting the store and in this case it was just the people I wanted to see entering the store like they owned it, of course they did not see me cause well Ron was too busy being an ass to the poor lady at the front desk and demanding that he would only accept the owner cutting his hair, even though I could hear the poor women trying to tell him that the owner had another client, he could not seem to fathom the idea that someone else might just be more important than him.

Draco had just been sat down in the stylist chair after getting his hair washed, during which I had spoken to the owner about what I wanted for him, which was a high fade on the sides and back, with his fringe and the top of his head pretty much the same length it is now so it can be tied back pretty easily if need be. During that time I had also learnt that the owners name was Antonio and that he had been cutting Draco's hair just after we had finished our second year at Hogwarts, to which I congratulated him on getting rid of that awful slicked back hair style, but had to inform him that he had failed with his current one to which I learnt was forced on him by his father which gave me even more reason for getting him to cut his hair now.

Just as Antonio was about to start cutting Draco's hair, someone came storming around the corner demanding to know who it was that was more important than him the boy-who-saved-the-worlds best friend. The look on his face when he saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy who was sitting in his spot, according to Ron, but the best was when he decided to look at the women who was holding Draco's hand and when he realised it was me his face turned a shade of red that I did not know was even possible. But sadly his stunned silence did not last long and soon enough he started shouting accusations at everyone and how he was going to have this place shut down and other such nonsense but what was the cherry on top was when he turned to address me,

'I honestly don't know if I should be all that surprised to see you here with that death-eater snake scum, but what surprises me is that he is here with you, you mudblood, but then again I am not shocked that he would have to stoop so low now is it, considering your both just real pieces of shit and that you don't deserve to be in the wizarding world or any world for that matter!'

After he finished that ridiculous speech he then had the nerve to draw his wand, but before he could even think about what to do with it I had disarmed him with a non-verbal expelliarmus. I caught his wand as it came flying to me and that's when I lost my cool, I can tolerate his words but for him to try and think that he is more powerful than me now that is a true insult to me. But before I could do anything further more Antonio stepped and started to shout at Ron in such beautiful and fluent Italian it was mesmerising, luckily before I could get to caught up in it I noticed that he was kicking Ron out of his store and remembering I still had that assholes wand I tossed it at his feet.

With that I turned away from them and was instantly met by Draco's curious stare as if he was trying to figure out what I exactly had happened between me and Ron for him to say such things to me, I just shook my head at him silently saying that now was not the time and that when I was ready I would tell him. With that Antonio came rushing back in mutter about over pompous prats and how some people just need a good kick up the ass it was enough to make me giggle quietly. He turned to me and Draco muttering

"I am so sorry your grace but some people seem to think the world must stop and do as he says when he says."

I was so shocked by him referring to me as your grace and wondering if he knew or it was just a slip of a tongue that I just stood there starring at him and he must have noticed my dumb struck look as he very quickly replied'

"I am sorry your grace if I have offended you in anyway?"

" _No, no it's quite all right I was just not aware that you knew me so intimately."_

I replied him before he could get himself in a huff, all the while starring at Draco trying to wordlessly say that I really needed that list of names and soon. He seemed to get what I was saying and soon started chatting to Antonio about how business was doing as Antonio began cutting his hair, but before he could get very far with the cutting I remembered to cover up the mirror so that Draco would not see till the end. In return Draco gave me a puzzled look to which I just shot him an innocent smile and Antonio just chuckled at our antics. As Antonio carried on cutting and with the more hair Draco saw on the floor, the more scared he looked, I just chuckled and sat down in a chair nearby and started reading a magazine that was on the stand and of course there on the front cover is a picture of Ron standing with Harry and Ginny, it was about something to do with Harry and Ginny's recent reconciliation and how Ron was very supportive of the whole relationship. I just rolled my eyes at that remembering how it was me who was the one who got him to even begin accepting them as a couple in the first place, I just put the magazine down and picked up some other fashion one from France or something. Soon enough Antonio announced he was finished with an exaggerated flourish and some Italian word, I got up from my perch and went to stand next to Draco who was looking very worried about what sort of state his hair will be in, though I was enjoying seeing him like this I just wanted to get home and have a lovely glass of wine and just sit and plot my world take over. So I put him out of his misery and removed the covering over the mirror, he just sat there for a few seconds with his mouth slightly open before he even moved and that was to go and feel his hair, well more precisely where he had lost most of his hair, but I was rather pleased with the look and it appeared everyone around us was too and of course in the most unSlytherin like manner the first words out of his mouth were,

"Holy shit I look hotter!"

I couldn't help but pack out laughing at the situation Draco Malfoy the man who would one day become these peoples King was standing in front of the mirror with a look of absolute astonishment and approval at the same and acting like a thirteen year old. It appeared both the chuckling of me and Antonio would bring him out of this state of mind and he very quickly tried to play it off but his darkening blush ruined the effect. With that we very quickly paid and left the salon but not before Antonio muttered a quite 'your grace' as I passed him and bowed his head slightly and I have a small nod back in thanks. The whole way to the disapperation he kept lifting up his free hand and feeling his hair as if he could not believe it, after the eighth time I slapped his hand before he could lift it high enough and gave him a pointed look. We soon reached our destination and we disaperated away and to Malfoy manor at first I was confused then I remembered we had dinner and we were going to be going over that blasted list finally.

Dinner was beautifully made and we were now sitting in the lounge area in his study drinking, I had my glass of wine and Draco his Firewhiskey, we had been sitting here for a few minutes when I turned to Draco and began speaking,

"Come kneel before me I need to see something, I know you have given me your word that you will help me in my task but well what self respecting queen doesn't prove this and so you will kneel before me as I perform Legilimency on you and understand that if you resist it will be very painful and if I find anything that should cause me any doubt, understand I will take action immediately afterwards am I understood."

His only reply was to put his drink down and moved to kneel down in front of me and just give me a simple nod; I sat there for a few seconds and looked into his eyes when I found the consent I was looking for I delved in. I only felt a small amount of resistance before I felt him let me past his barriers, I didn't waste any time playing around I went looking for any signs of betrayal and when I found no signs of any I left his mind just as quickly. When I focused back on his face I saw a look of relief on his face telling me I had made the right choice not to sit around and look for stuff that was not necessary to my cause though what did interest me was that he had started to find me attractive around our sixth year which just made me chuckle quietly to myself, cause little did he know that it was around third year that I started to even look at him in that way remotely and it amused me that he never knew who I truly was and that he always denied himself to look at me like that because he thought I was not worthy when little did he know. In the time that I had been thinking Draco had sat back in his chair and was once again drinking from his tumbler still wearing that look of relief on his face, I decided to give him a few more minutes of peace before we would have to begin discussing the list and the plans for Monday as tomorrow I would be holed up in my flat preparing myself to have to prove my true parentage to everyone. I had a feeling that I would need to have to move from this beautiful wine to something a little harder, especially when we will be discussing who I can trust and not at this point and who we need to convince and how and that thought made me sigh, this was going to be a long night with that in mind we needed to begin.

A/N: Hi guys sorry been busy trying to sort out my life hope you like this chapter and once again guys please don't be afraid to leave a review and if you have any ideas please I am eager to hear them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

 **14** **th** **June 1998**

As it was a Sunday I decide to let myself have a bit of a sleep in but sadly that did not last long as Draco came barging into my house at half eight, making quit the ruckus. But before I could do anything he barged into my bedroom, demanding I get up and ready as he would be taking me out to get breakfast. Before I could even remotely think of shouting at him he was out my room saying he would have a cup of coffee waiting for me and the newspaper, but as he said newspaper he got this look on his face that I did not catch quick enough before he was gone. As I got out of bed shaking my head at this man and thinking he was lucky enough to be my future king otherwise he would have not be walking properly for a few months and he would forever onwards be unable to reproduce.

As I had not been prepared to go out today I was taking longer than normal to get ready, and if I am honest with myself a small part of me was purposely taking my time as well to get back at Draco for waking me up so early. I eventually decided on a short black dress with long sleeves, for shoes I was wearing above knee height length black leather high-heeled boots and to help keep me warm in this winter weather a long black trench coat and black scarf.

After having a shower and putting on a touch of makeup to cover any blemishes I walked downstairs to see what exactly Draco wanted with me today, as he would have only come and said he was taking me out for breakfast if he was either trying to make up for something he has done or about to do, or to prove some point to everyone else. As I entered the kitchen I spotted Draco sitting in one of the chairs facing away from the door, which gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him. Though he must have been really deep in thought to not have heard my heels clicking on the floor, as when I slid my hands over his shoulders he jumped slightly but tried to play it off. I noticed he was reading the paper so I bent my head down and whispered in his ear,

"So why have you decide to wake me up early today when you knew I was wanting to sleep in this wonderful morning, so you better have a very good reason."

At that statement he seemed to get a little paler, which I did not think was possible with his already very pale complexion, but he very quickly seemed to shake it off and instead of answering me he just turned the newspaper to the front page. When I saw what was on there I very quickly moved to sit on his lap so that he could read over my shoulder. At first he froze a little in shock at my decision but very quickly he moved on and instead just slid his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, so that he could read with me.

The article read as follows:

 **The Missing Third Of The Golden Trio Finally Emerges.**

It appears that the young Miss Granger who for the past few months has been missing in action. It was believed that after having a falling out with the rest of the Golden Trio, was living in the muggle world with her parents. Miss Granger seemingly disappeared from the wizarding world a few days after the Great Battle, or more commonly know now as the Battle of Hogwarts. We had all started to believe that the Greatest Witch of her Age had left the wizarding world for good, until yesterday when she was spotted with the young Lord Malfoy a know Death Eater, in a rather intermit embrace. For more information turn to page 3.

Underneath that was a picture of me and Draco when I was asking him if he would get his hair cut, and I do have to admit that from the angle of the picture it did makes us appear like a young couple in love. But before I could turn to page 3 Draco began to speak.

" I wouldn't bother it just goes on to recount your past and your role in the war and my own past and they just go onto to make guesses as to how we got together and why and so on. Nothing much else of importance."

After he finished speaking I turned around in his lap and proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck, I brought my face Closer to his till our nose were brushing, as I did that I felt him take a small sharp breath of air.

"Well my Love, it appears we achieved what we wanted. And I will forgive you today for waking me up for this and I am going to assume the reason for you suddenly wanting to take me out to Breakfast is so that you can just cause more speculation, hmmmmm"

" _I have no clue as to what you are speaking about my Love can a loving boyfriend not just decide to spontaneously take his beautifully girlfriend out for breakfast, hmmm"_

I just gave him a devilish grin in return and proceeded to grab his hair which he had left free to fall naturally to the side, and pull him into a searing kiss that when we parted left us both gasping for air. We sat there for a few minutes resting our foreheads together, whilst we caught our breath.

After we had both caught our breath I stood up, smoothed out my dress and cleared my throat, at which point Draco followed and stood up as well, running his fingers through his hair to try neaten it after I has messed it up whilst we had been kissing. It was then that I really looked at what Draco was wearing, he wore a emerald green button up shirt, black skinny jeans and black dress shoes, and of course they were all designer brands nothing else would be acceptable for him. We moved to the door way where he proceeded to grab my trench coat and hold it open for me helping me into it at the same time, as I was putting on my scarf I tuned to see him putting on a trench coat of similar design to mine. I was starting to wonder how it was by pure chance we kept dressing in similar styles lately.

With us both ready now to go outside, he extended his arm to me and we proceeded to disaperate to Diagon ally. Once we arrived and moved out of the disapperation area we moved towards where there was a very posh cafe for our breakfast. As we walked I noticed people staring at us or stopping what they were doing as we walked pasted, in return all I did was tighten my hold on Draco's arm and lift my chin up higher showing I didn't care what these people thought and that yes I was with Draco Malfoy and I didn't care what they thought and it seemed Draco had a similar thought in mind cause h in return slid his hand into mine threading our fingers and effectively pulling me closer to him, all the while wearing a very smug look on his face as if to say yes stare all of you cause yes this beautiful talented Witch is mine and you all missed out.

We soon arrived at the cafe, which appeared to have a long que of people waiting to get either seats or takeaway. But of course Draco being Draco just went to the front where a stewardess was and as soon as she saw it was us, without a single word she just picked up some menus and led us inside to a small table at the back which offered us some privacy from the others it was seat in a semi-circle like shape but was still very intimate at the same time. As we sat down I turned to look at Draco as he picked up a menu and started to browse through it.

"You booked ahead of time didn't you? You've been planning this for a while."

He just kept on looking at the menu but I swore I saw a small twitch of his lips as he tried to hide his chuckle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my Love, the owner just owes my family greatly as I helped him out a few months back."

As he replied me, he had put the menu down and slid his hand onto my thigh and leaned in to give me a short kiss. Afterwards he turned back to his menu and carried on looking through it which I took as my que to look at my own menu in front of me but as I was about to I considered how we were sitting and could not pass up on the opportunity to get back at Draco a little bit for this morning. So instead of picking up my own menu I moved closer to him and slid my one arm over his shoulders resting my chin on his shoulder with my mouth very closer to his ear,

"So whats good to eat here, hmmm?"

As I asked that question I felt him jump slightly and I could see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye, as if wondering what I was getting at, he soon tuned his sight back to the menu and started to list off some items that he thought I might like, during which I had placed my free hand on his thigh and had started to running my fingers up and down it, at certain points his voice would hitch slightly but then soon return to normal once I had moved my hand again. Though sadly my fun was interrupted by the waitress arriving to take our orders. At which point I moved back into my own space giving Draco a break, when I finally settled back into my spot I saw him release a sigh of appreciation for the space now between us, I did in return was shoot him a devilish grin that would send most running for the hills all but Draco who seemed to have formed a thought in his own head. And so this was how breakfast went with us teasing each other continuously and just before things could get too intense the waitress would come and interrupt us, you could tell she knew what was occurring by the way she was smiling at us, but o course she just thought we were just two younger adults in love who couldn't keep their hands off each other and though she wasn't far from the truth it was still amusing non the less.

We soon paid the bill and made our way back to Draco's mansion swiftly. As soon as we entered his study you could still feel the built up sexual tension between us two. We both discarded our jackets onto backs of chairs I sat down in front of the fire and Draco proceeded straight to the alcohol cabinet where he proceeded to pull out two tumblers and some fire whiskey he turned slightly towards my direction and looked at me asking if I wanted one to which I just nodded he proceeded to poor the fire whiskey into them but before he came to give me mine he proceeded to finish his first and then walked towards me and knelt down first before handing me mine. He didn't move from that position the whole time instead his eyes just followed my movements as if mesmerized as I proceeded to drink my whiskey slowly savouring the burn of the alcohol. After a few minutes of this I soon finished my drink and placed my tumbler to the side, at which point I uncrossed my legs and leant forward grabbing his chin between my fingers and moved closer till our noses brushed against each other.

"What can I do for my Love?"

Instead of answering me with words like this morning he showed me instead by his eyes moving towards my lips and staying there

"Well my luv if that's what you want you have my permission to take it."

At which point the look in his eyes which had been previously asking permission now changed to that of a look of hunger and arousal and instead of like the past times where he has been gentle this time he instead moved up between my legs and grabbed my face and proceeded to kiss me roughly, during this I moved my arms around his neck and grabbed at his hair. He then moved his hands down around to my waist pulling me even closer to him and one of his hands snaked u behind my back to grab the nape of neck allowing him to angle my head for better access. He soon brushed his tongue against my lips asking for permission to which I responded by pushing my tongue into his mouth, at that point I heard a moan come from the back of his throat. At this point we both needed oxygen again so we broke away from each other but still kept our foreheads touching, I closed my eyes and just basked in the feeling of that kiss.

After a few minutes of rest and coming down from the high of the kiss, I opened my eyes to see Draco watching me with a look of wonder and awe.

"What is it?"

" _I don't know how to describe it but is it possible that in these last few days that I could have actually have started to form actual feelings for you?"_

I sat there for a few moments just looking into his eyes and in that moment I realized just how much this man had actually done for me and that I had actually started to get more romantic feelings for him as well. So instead of replying him with words I gently pulled him in for a soft kiss, one which I hoped portrayed my feelings and appreciation for him. When we pulled away and I saw a doppy look on his face I couldn't help but to repeat the same look on my face and in that moment I knew that things had changed and they had changed for the better and that from now on we would really and truly become an unstoppable force.

Soon though I had to break our trance as I was starting to get uncomfortable and I am sure he was to, so as I stood up he did to, but he had a look of puzzlement on his face, to which I just moved to the sofa and sat down patting the seat next to me and once he had sat down I moved to rest my head against his shoulder and drew my feet up onto the sofa but only after removing my shoes, I wasn't raised in a barn like some other people I know. After we had settled into a comfortable position I began'

"You know this is really going to change how things will go in the future you know that right?"

To which he responded with a sigh,

"I know but we can make it work for the better of our country."

With that statement I knew he was right and instead of replying I just carried on starring into the flames of the fire and basking in the presence of the man sitting next to me.

A/N: Hi guys so very sorry for the very late update but my laptop stopped working and I only recently managed to get it working again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please keep leaving reviews guys and yeah hope you guys are all well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

 **14** **th** **June 1998**

After sitting for a couple of minutes with Draco in front of the fire I was starting to get stiff and bored. Just as I was thinking about moving to get up and take a walk, an owl flew in holding a note. It then proceeded to land in front of Draco, at which point I moved away from his shoulder and into a proper sitting position as he untied the note from the owl's leg and read it. As he got further down the note his eyes widened and he got a panicked look on his face, when he finished the letter he jumped up and proceeded to throw the note into the fire and just stood there for a few minutes trying to plan what his next actions would be and it appeared that not long after he had made his mind up on his course of actions to follow. He then turned to me and proceeded to start kneeling and open his mouth as if to explain, but I interrupted him before he could start talking.

"Go do whatever it is you have to do and we can talk about it later when u are finished with whatever it is you have to do and before you say anything more about being sorry for having to leave me here alone or whatever else, it is alright I am a big girl and I can handle myself and anyway I want to go visit our little friend downstairs anyway."

He had a look of appreciation but also of wonder and curiosity, which I can tell, was pointed to what it could possibly be that I wanted to do with the man down in his secret basement. But he chose to ignore it and accept that when he gets back we will discuss everything and with that he then proceeded to dash off out of his office and I can only assume to either apparate away or floo away but for the time being I had other thoughts on my mind. So I put my shoes back on and grabbed my coat off the chair where I had discarded it earlier when we arrived and proceeded to exit the mansion and go round the side to where I know the secret door was hidden. I proceeded to open it the way Draco had shown me and walked down the stairs slowly, as I walked in made a mental note to get some torches down here because it was rather difficult with only my wand an s source of light but for the time being I will manage. As I neared the bottom of the steps I stopped to think what exactly would I be doing down there, to which I shook my head at myself and continued down to the bottom, when I was finally off the steps I looked at the young man before me and saw that for the briefest of seconds he had lifted his head up but it very promptly fell back down again suggesting to me that he must be very weak, and with that thought I conjured a chair and sat down to observe the man before me.

I noticed this time around his skin was looking a sickly pale suggesting he would have to be fed soon or I don't know what will happen to this man. Moving on my eyes shifted to his arm which was covered in markings, from what I remember from reading or should I say barely reading as there is not much published on the lycan specie which from what I could gather is due to them being very private creatures, again from what little I could gather, but back to his arm and markings from what I could tell the marks I given to the full blooded lycan males as and when they pass certain parts of their life almost like a sign of their passage of right and as the males get older once they have all the general markings given to almost all males the markings start to differ in now they state the males hierarchy. His markings start just on his chest more his collarbone obviously leaving the space below it for where one day his full blood bonded mark will be placed, the mark then extends up to his shoulder and onto his arm, his mark only went as far as to his bicep and part of his triceps. There is very little known as to how the marks are placed on their bodies hopefully once I have changed my name and accepted my true heritage I will finally be able to gain access to my families property and from there maybe I will be able to find some more books on the matter and learn more about my people.

I know that my real parents left some stuff for me at Gringotts in a vault that is in my mother's name, which is one of the many reasons one I wish to change my name as soon as possible so that I can find out what exactly is in there, but moving on I wonder what other information Draco has on the young man before, I will ask him later when we met. I look at said young man again and study his figure now it appears since I last saw him he has lost some weight and he looks even more sick, his body is covered in dirt and I don't want to know what else. There must be some sort of spell of ruin that has been placed on this room which is preventing me from smelling the obvious stench that must be coming from that man based on that fact that he has obviously been chained up like that for a long time and there is no obvious bathroom or toilet for him to use and since even then if there was one he would not have been able to use it.

With all that in mind I think that from here I must see if there is any more information I can get from Draco about this man and if there is see what it is. But for one we need to get him some form of sustenance and clean him and then from there decide based on how he reacts what we do with him if we release him from any form of chains and provide him with better living quarters down here or if we can move him into a room at my new house or if Morgana forbid it I have to kill the man, which would be such a shame as he would be very useful in the coming future and with my plans for everything. Well there is not much more I can learn from all this so I might as well leave now and not much else I can do down here, so I stand up and vanish the chair I was using as I turn to leave back up the stairs something tells me to turn around. So I do as I turn around I see him with his eyes barely open trying to look at me but for lack of energy he can't so I move back to him and crouch down and lift his head up by his chin using just my thumb and finger and look into his eyes which upon looking at look dead as though he has nothing to live for anymore almost like he is begging me to kill him right here or save him. Well we will have to see which one it will be in the coming future. So I stand back up and head back up the stairs and exit the stairway and close the doorway behind me and as I come back around the front of the house I see it is not as late as I thought it was so I decide to go back to Draco's study and grab my scarf and head home in the mean time then.

I enter his study and pick up my scarf from where it had fallen on the floor by the chair my jacket had been resting on and as I stand up I fell bump from behind and am sent flying forward but as I think I am about to hit the floor hard and brace for the impact it never comes and instead I feel a arm around my waist and realise I am standing up with my back against a man's chest. As my sense start to come back to me I quickly step out of the man's grasp and turn on him and point my wand at him, which I unholstered from the hidden pocket in my coat, but I soon realise that the man who has bumped and subsequently caught me was Draco. I should have know that the only way a man could have caught me that fast was if he was a seeker and had the lighting fast reflexes of one, but moving on I lower my wand and observe the man before me, he was out of breath and his hair and clothes looked dishevelled and had a shocked but scared look on his face, if I didn't know any better this is the look of a man who has come back from a quick rendezvous with a lady friend and gotten caught by his other half afterwards, but I decide to give him the benefited of the doubt as he opens his mouth to start explaining.

"My lady I did not expect you to still be here, I apologise for knocking you over just now or should I say almost. I also apologise for my dishevelled look as I have been running around trying to fix things and as I did not expect you to still be here I did not think to tidy myself up a bit."

I continued to just look at him as he began to tidy himself up and look a bit more presentable.

"Very well it is all right and what was it you were fixing that could make you Draco Malfoy look so unkempt, Hamm"

With that comment I walked over to his desk and sat in his chair and looked at the man before me who was now starting to sweat and looking very nervous with life.

"Well... you see my lady there was an incident at the ministry and well I was called in to help fix it."

" _is that so Mr. Malfoy now may I ask why is it that the ministry of magic which I heavily filled with members of the order would call you, an ex death eater who they despise to come and fix something at the ministry, hmmm"_

At that statement he looked pale and started to stutter and look worried at the fact that I had addressed him by his surname now and not his first name.

"well you see it was with the man who is helping you by the house and you see when he went in to the ministry to get the permits to renovate it well he had to put down the name of the new owner and well when people saw your name, word spread and soon Weasley and Potter where in there asking many questions about you and such and the man panicked and he owled me and I had to go and get him out and well when Weasley and Potter saw me they came at me after they saw the newspaper article about us and well we started to battle it out and then soon it was broken up and I left and so did the estate agent who had in all the confusion managed to obtain your permits for you."

I just sat there and looked at him for a few minutes and I could not get the strange feeling out that he was still keeping something from me and so I stood up and moved towards him around the desk till I was directly in front of him I grabbed has chin in my hand and forced him to look at me.

"Did you know Draco that I learnt a very useful skill during my hunt for my parents?"

He looked at me with confusion instead of elaborating and telling him I just decided to show him and that when I dove into his mind and started to look through his memories and that's when I saw the incident he had told me about but then I saw that he hadn't told me the whole truth and saw what he had been trying to hide from me and well now I see why he had tried to hide it from me because not only had Harry and Ron asked about me but Ron had started throwing insults about me, asking if Draco liked having his seconds and then he brought up the night I lost my virginity to him and that's when I couldn't see anymore so I left his mind and took a step back breathing heavily trying to resist the urge to walk out of there and go find Ron and murder him but I carried on taking deep breaths and then proceeded to leave the study and head out the mansion, Draco obviously stunned about the past few minutes was obviously not keeping up with current events and was to slow to stop me from aspirating back home where I put up wards to keep everybody out including Draco and grabbed my bottle of fire whisky and proceeded to my bedroom where I proceeded to drink the whole bottle and then pass out on my bed not bothering to take off my clothes only my shoes.

When I woke up the next day I lay still for a few moments processing the events of yesterday. After lying there for a few minutes I decided it was time I got my ass out of bed as there where to many things I needed to do today in order to further my cause and I couldn't put them off any longer. So I decided to first open my eyes so I can judge what time it is as I don't remember closing the curtains when I got home yesterday. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is excruciating pain from the blinding sun shining through my windows, I very quickly shut them and let them return to normal and this time when I opened them I proceeded to open them slowly and cautiously and this proved to have been the better option as instead of excruciating pain it was more like a annoying itch on my eyes but it was better than nothing as now I could actually see the room and my surroundings. I slowly sat up after learning my lesson with just doing something fast especially when you are hangover, once I was sat up I looked around my room trying to locate my wand and some sort of device that would be able to tell me the time. I finally located my wand which had been on the floor by my shoes and as I reached for it I saw a glint of mental on my wrist and that's when I remembered I had a watch on, I glanced at it once I had finished reaching for my wand and saw that it was actually earlier than I thought as it was only seven in the morning.

So I got up and walked to the bathroom where I ran myself a nice hot bath with bubbles, after relaxing in the water for a good twenty minutes my body didn't feel as stiff or tired anymore and I was starting to feel more human except for the dull headache and rolling stomach I would get if I moved to fast or bent down for too long, which was probably due to the fact that I finished a whole bottle of fire whiskey on an empty stomach which in hind sight was a very stupid choice but no use worrying about it now cause it's over and I need to get on with the day. After dressing in a smart black pencil skirt and a dark, almost midnight blue fitted blouse, I walked to the kitchen to get myself some tea and food, all the while drying my hair with a towel. As I passed the lounge I dumped the towel over the couch and walked into the kitchen thinking which tea I would make, but I stopped short when I saw a owl waiting at the window sill but it was one I did not recognize it so I approached it cautiously and opened the window allowing it to fly in and land on the kitchen table. I approached the owl with caution not sure who had sent it but still curiosity got my better side and I untied the envelope and the owl flew back out the window which I shut behind it, I picked the letter back up and against my better judgment to scan the envelope for any curses I looked at the front but it only had just my full name nothing else but then I noticed in the bottom corner the initials of my birth name which really confused me and intrigued me even more.

So I took out the letter placed it on the dining room table walked over to the counter and proceeded to make myself some tea, once the kettle had boiled and the boiling water poured into the cup and the sugar and milk added did I finally sit down and pick up the letter to read. It read as follows

 _Dear Mrs Hermione Jean Granger (Neomea Ulrica)_

 _My name is GrookFang, I am a Goblin at Gringotts who is in charge of your account left by your mother and father, though I am only one accountant involved in your families estate, I am only in charge of your account._

 _There have been whispers that you might be soon changing your name and claiming your inheritance that is due to you. You may be wondering why this does not look like an official Gringotts letter and that is because technically speaking it is not, I will only be able to contact you formally on behalf of the bank once you have claimed your true status and until then I only right as someone who knew your parents very well and your mother's side of the family as well. I write partly to congratulate you on claiming your true status but I also write to give you my greatest condolences on the passing of both sets of your parents._

 _Finally I wish to say I look forward to finally meeting you soon and I wish you best of luck on your journey into life_

 _Many regards_

 _GrookFang_

When I finally finished re-reading the letter I was shocked, by the sounds of it my mother's side of things had left me more than I could possibly guess and that alone was shocking let alone the fact that I have an accountant for just my account which means there should be more accounts based on what he had been hinting at. Which means I better hurry up and get my first order of business for the day over and done with as I can see I will be spending a large amount of my time today in meetings at Gringotts.

With that in mind I drained my now lukewarm tea walked into my bedroom and promptly tied my hair up into a bun ad walked into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and did a few other things to make myself smell nice I then proceeded to walk to my closet where I grabbed a pair of black stiletto like high heels and grabbed the matching blazer to my skirt I also grabbed my black trench coat from where I had thrown it on the floor when I arrived back yesterday evening. I made sure I had everything I needed, my wand my birth papers both muggle and wizard and my family heirlooms from both parents, my mother's heirloom was a locket with her family sigils on one side of it and my fathers sigils on the other side and then on the inside was a picture of the two of them, then my father's heirloom was a signet ring with his families official sigils. I had attached the ring to the chain which the locket was connected and placed it around my neck feeling the cold bite of the metal touching my skin, warming up from the heat of my body.

I then walked outside and locked the door and then proceeded to apparate away to the ministry, when I arrived inside the ministry I preceded to the check in where they now mark and monitor your wand so that is you use it in any way or something happens they can check the magical register and then compare to all the wands that have been in that day and who the wand belonged to. After I was cleared and documented I then proceeded to the elevator where I then picked the floor for Birth & Death Registration and Inheritance.

When I arrived at my destination I walked straight to the receptionist where I filled out the forms I was given and he then walked back to the head of departments office he then returned sat down and after 10 min of waiting the head of department walked outside and called mine and promptly walked back into his office. I followed him and stood there waiting for him to actually properly acknowledge me, after a few minutes of standing there waiting he finally looked up and seemed to acknowledge my presence properly.

"Please take a seat Mrs. Granger"

I think it was at that point that now he was looking at me and saying my name that he actually recognized who I was. At which point he very quickly jumped up to shake my hand and usher me into my chair and offer me beverages and so on after letting him indulge in this for a few moments I interrupted him and told him to kindly and slightly different words just sit the hell down and get started. After that we very quickly started I could tell by his mannerisms that he was not yet aware that I was no longer best pals with the golden boys as I had come to calling them and he obviously thought that if he helped me out with this then I would put in a good word for him to them, if only he knew but I thought I would keep that fact to myself.

After nearly forty five minutes of tedious paperwork and getting my finger pricked nearly ten times cause the stupid idiot was so busy blabbering that he kept mixing up the spells and certain and when it was all finally said and done and I had proven all the necessary requirements it was official I was now officially named **Hermione** **Neomea Ulrica.** With all the official paperwork now in hand I will head to Gringotts so that I can get that over and done with, I reached the apparition point and apparate to the bank and walked up the stairs and into the banking hall and walked up to the front desk and waited for the goblin to finish what he was doing. After all the time I spent on the run with a goblin I had learnt a couple of things like if you want them to respect you, you better respect them first. So after ten min of standing there I finally had enough and cleared my throat, it seemed he finally acknowledged my presence and put down the quill and looked up at me,

"What can I do for you?"

" _I am here to met with GrookFang, I am Miss Ulrica"_

He looked at me for a few moments before he asked for some form of identification so I produced my locket and signet ring for him hoping it would be enough for now. By the look on his face it was obvious he was content with those for now, he got up and walked off to a door off to the side and returned back in a few minute another goblin following him. When they arrived the first goblin went back to whatever it was he had been doing when I arrived and the new goblin walked forward and proceeded to bow before me and he then announced who he was,

"good day Miss Ulrica, my name is GrookFang, I am going to assume you being here that you have finalised all your other paperwork and you are ready to begin going over your inheritance and estate am I right?"

I bowed and instead of speaking due to being so shocked over what he has said, I replied by just nodding my head, he then turned away and started walking towards the doorway he had come through just a few moments earlier, I started following him still trying to process what he had said to me, I had guessed based on what the Grangers used to hint at that I had nearly 3 000 000 Galleons left to me but the way he was talking suggested it was a hell of a lot more than that. I followed him for nearly a good minute, going down a corridor and making lots of twists and turns before finally we stopped in front a doorway, GrookFang turned towards me and gestured for me to take a seat on the benches he indicated behind me, he then knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before entering the room and closing the door behind him, he was in there for a good 10 or so minutes before exciting again, still alone.

He then started off again down the hallway, not looking back once at this point I was starting to lose my patience with them I had been here over half an hour and I had still yet to find out anything from any of them. Finally after walking for nearly a good five minutes or so we finally arrived at another set of doors this time he open both of them and gestured for me to enter them, inside the room was a long table with about ten chairs surrounding the table, there where various pieces of armour around the room which I could only assume from the size was meant for goblins, some looked brand new others had dents and scratches and even the odd whole, off to the right was another door. It was that door which I was once again lead through. This room was slightly different there was a mahogany desk, which had a large number of papers stacked all over it, off to the one side was a small fireplace and some arm chairs, but it was not there that I was indicated to go sit at, but instead in front of the desk.

After we had both settled down in our chairs, he began sorting some of the files and folders on his desk for a few seconds before he finally cleared his throut and started talking,

"Well Miss Ulrica lets begin shall we now let's start with your bank account first, after tallying the interest and the money received from a trust fund set up by your fathers dealings in the wizarding world the sum total of that account is approximately 6 500 000 Galleons (32 500 000 Pounds). Your father had invested some money many years ago, before you were even born if I am correct, when he was younger into much business, that has become very successful and such.

Right well that concludes your father's estate and such and your inheritance from him now let's move onto your parents combined estate now shall we. Now your mother and fathers combined account is not very large in its self it is roughly valued at around 3 500 000 Galleons. Now that includes some property in here in England, France and a property that had been left to your father in Scotland. Now the French estate is valued at around 250 000 Pounds which when converted equals to roughly 50 000 Galleons, now that was at its last valuation which was performed when the property was given to your parents by your mother's family when they got married, but we recently had it re evaluated and it now sits at around 100 000 Galleons thanks to your parents slowly renovating it over the years. Next is the small house they owned here in England, which is actually where you grew up under the care of the Grangers, now sadly after the war and raids that occurred to the property it has greatly lost most of its value and is only roughly worth about 5 000 Galleons now, if you would like we can organise for the house to be demolished and then the land be sold at about 20 000 Pounds which is 4 000 Galleons of course after taxes and the cost of removing and fixing up the estate it will be less than that when it finally arrives in your bank account. Now if that is ok with you then just sign the document here and here. Very well onto the next matter the property that was left to your father by his uncle in Scotland, now sadly this property is in Hogsmead, I am not sure if you may know it, it is listed here as being called the Shrieking Shack, now it appears this property has become somewhat of a historical monument to the students at Hogwarts and if you would like we can leave it be for now but if you change your mind then let me know and I can organise whatever it is you would like to be done to it. Now the rest of the amount is 3 396 000, now that is an accumulation of interest from the vault sitting unused in the last eighteen years or so, there is also some old family jewels that were given to your mother that are now worth quit a some and if I am correct the full amount is totalled to be valued at roughly 750 000 Galleons, next there are some paintings in there if I am correct they are rather rare ones that after our experts reviewed them they are valued at about 1 000 000 Galleons. Now there is not much in their vault which is from your father other than some old tombs which appear to have something to do with your father's side of the family and all that.

Now finally we must look at the last few pieces which after this war is a lot, now your mother was the youngest of three and it appears none of your uncles had any living heirs so there estates have been passed down to you as the last living blood relative as your grandmother was the last living relative before she passed of natural causes later on, now that also means her and her husband's estates are passed onto you as well, but sadly they are not worth as much as they once where after the order ransacked many of them of their homes and also they claimed many as apparently at the time there were no apparent living blood relatives, but now that you have claimed your birth right you can fight to get those properties back, now moving on the sum total of all the properties combines is roughly around 7 000 000 Galleons. That includes the contents of the vaults and interest of inactive accounts and also it appears your mother's side of the family tended to invest a lot of money in business so there is also that income. Now it appears there is a vault set up in your grandmothers name, it appears that some of your families money was put into there, where it then goes out to support many different causes now some of those said causes have shut down leaving a large amount of money being unused, now I can move that money to your account every month or you can invest it somewhere else, now whenever you are ready to decide on those just send me a letter and we can set up a date to sit down and organise those now if you would like I have taken the curtsy of setting up these papers which will allow me to move your parents vault contents into your vault and the contents of your uncles and grandmothers vaults all into your family vault if you would like and i will also change the name of said family vault to your current surname if you wish or would you like me to change it to something else. All i need you to do is sign here and here and i will get this done for you right away.

Very good now final few things and i now we have been here a long time, first i wish to give you these cheque books which will allow you to pay for certain things without having to come here to the bank for authorisation, but please understand that you have a limit and that is 1 000 000 Galleons otherwise it has to come through the bank for authorisation, now there is one for your vault and the second one is for your family vault, second would you like to go and visit your vault for today and then we you can go home and sort out the other things i have given you to do."

With that i signed the papers where i was told to and i picked my current surname for the family vault. After that he collected all the papers he put some back into folders and then put the other papers in a small wooden box on his desk adn they disappeard off to there destinations i could only think, with that all done he got up and exited his office followed him again adn we went back into the main banking hallway and then we went to the entrance to the vaults and climbed into a cart which was already waiting for us there. I always hated this part it was like going on a rollercoaster which i always hated, we soon arrived at a vault and got out the cart, he then proceeded to open the vault for me, once the door was open i entered the vault and what i saw shocked me.

A/N Hi guys so sorry for the late update but here is a really long one for you guys. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
